nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Volk Mk II
The Coil Arms Division Volk Mk II is an assault rifle that appears in Call of Duty: Eclipse Warfare III. It also appears in all of the maps of the "Rebirth of Gruntijackal", "Day of Judgment", "The Hands of Destiny", "The War Machine", and "War of Vengeance" sagas of the Roach Chronicles. It is the successor of the Volk from Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare. The Volk Mk II makes an appearance in "The Greatest Threat of All", where it is utilized by Roach/Gigabyte and Alain Bourden. Overview The Volk Mk II, being the successor of the original Volk, has a slightly better performance. It has a slightly higher damage profile, a much larger damage output at longer ranges, a faster fire rate, and an increased magazine and total ammunition count. It also retains some similarities to the original Volk as well, such as having the same damage multiplier to the head, low recoil, lightweight mobility, and the same reload animation. It also has no bullet penetration like the original, but this changes when it is upgraded in Zombies and Extinction. The Volk Mk II also includes a built-in Red Dot Sight and a custom Laser Sight for better accuracy at both longer ranges and when hipfiring. The Volk Mk II also has the ability to replace the scope with other scopes or simply remove it, having the same iron sights as the original Volk. Multiplayer Like the original Volk, the Volk Mk II is the last assault rifle to be unlocked in its class, being unlocked at level 42 like its original counterpart. Zombies The Volk Mk II appears on the wall in Second Sun, Part I, Second Sun, Part II and Adventure's End for 1600 points. It is also found in the Mystery Box in all maps as well, including the remastered versions of Unquestionable Ethics, Project Omega, Dissolution of Harmony and Mines of Despair. It also appears in the bonus map Onset. It was also added to the Mystery Box in all of the maps of the "Rebirth of Gruntijackal" saga. The Volk Mk II is a very strong and durable weapon, similarly to the FG 42 from Call of Duty: WWII ''Nazi Zombies. When paired with Stopping Power, the Volk Mk II can be a devastating weapon in the right hands, acting similarly to a slightly weaker Pack-a-Punched version of itself. When Pack-a-Punched via the Pack-a-Punch Machine or Mobile Pack-a-Punch System, it becomes the '''Blackout', featuring an increased magazine and ammunition count, and higher damage, as well as the map's Pack-a-Punch camouflage. It also grants the weapon the ability to penetrate objects, such as walls and other zombies. When paired with Stopping Power, the Volk Mk II retains a three-to-four shot kill until the mid-to-late 30s. Extinction The Volk Mk II appears as a wall weapon in all Extinction maps. It preforms identical to the Zombies version and costs 1600 points to obtain. Gallery Volk Mk II First Person.png|The Volk Mk II in first person. Trivia * The concept and appearance of the Volk Mk II is based off of the modified AK-47 from the 2013 movie Elysium. * The Volk Mk II is one of Alain Bourden and Roach/Gigabyte's favorite weapons. * It is revealed that the Volk Mk II was created and manufactured by the Coil Arms Division, as noted by their logo appearing on various parts of the gun, notably on the magwell. * It is the first weapon from the Eclipse Warfare series to appear in another project. * The Volk Mk II is featured as a Specialized Weapon Variant in the Wiki Users event week for Call of Duty: Awakening of the Hive, however the weapon is simply called Mk II. Category:Call of Duty: Eclipse Warfare III Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Eclipse Warfare III Assault Rifles Category:Assault Rifles Category:Rebirth of Gruntijackal Category:Day of Judgment Category:The Hands of Destiny Category:The War Machine Category:War of Vengeance Category:The Greatest Threat of All